Making Sense of the Songs
by Norah Rose
Summary: An in-progress collection of stories based on various songs. Recommend any song that you'd like me to include!
1. Hell on Heels

**(Important!) Author's Note: **In a spout of boredom I decided to try listening to a song and then writing a 10 minute drabble/story/something based loosely on it. That means I wrote this story in 10 minutes. It was intense. I had so much fun with it though that I've decided to continue with this idea. I got the first song recommendation from someone on Twitter. I asked my followers to send a random song and I picked the first one and went with it. If there's a song you'd like me to write about, leave it in the reviews and I'll do my very best!

The rating on these will never be too high. Depending on the song, the highest it will go would probably be Teen.

And, of course, I don't own anything here. Would that I could.

**Hell on Heels - Pistol Annies**

* * *

><p>"Why the heels?" she was often asked.<p>

"They must slow you down."

"There's no way you can run in those things."

"It really isn't professional."

Kate Beckett had heard it all, but the heels were a part of her. She was a strong womanâ€¦ strong, and independent, and able to take care of herself. Sometimes, she just needed a little reminder.

The height difference and the loud clicking of heels on hardwood served as that reminder.

But after the unsolved death of a child at work, Kate Beckett's heels didn't help her push past anything at all. She sat alone, silent at the bar. She'd left before anyone had the chance to console her.

The cases with children always stung, but this one had cut her more deeply. A little girl with dark eyes and long brown hair had been found murdered and posed as a doll. The top suspect was currently the child's own mother.

It was all too much. There was no way to make that better, Kate had decided as she'd rushed out of the precinct.

Castle had hurried after her but she'd watched the elevator close before he'd gotten in. As the doors shut and she finally found privacy, the tears fell from her eyes. The distraught look on Castle's face as the elevator had closed in front of him hadn't helped her emotions either.

Without thinking, she had gone straight to the Old Haunt. It was the first place Castle would check, she knew, but in a way, that was exactly why she'd hurried there.

She had dropped into a chair at the end of the bar and ordered a hard drink. Lord knows she needed it. Luckily the bar wasn't crowded. It was a Tuesday night, and a slow one at that.

After Beckett had taken only two long drinks from her glass, the door opened behind her. Without turning around she knew exactly who it was.

Richard Castle slid smoothly into the seat beside her. Before she'd had time to sternly snap at him for following her, his hand had fallen to her upper back.

"You alright?" he murmured, his eyes so full of compassion that any annoyance Kate had disappeared.

With one touch he had crossed that line. The line they had about sharing emotions was gone and again the detective felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hard case," she said, letting her hair fall in front of her face slightly as she took another long drink.

"Hard case," Castle agreed simply, nodding his head. He ordered a drink, the same as Beckett, and finished it with her in silence.

They didn't need words. They both knew that. In that moment they were two partners after a hard day and words just couldn't make it better. A child had died, a little girl. Even a famous writer had no words to justify that.

"Why don't you come to the loft for a while?" Castle asked once they had finished their drinks.

Kate looked at her empty glass and contemplated the offer. It was late. She needed to get home, and read a book; maybe run a bath. She needed to forget the day.

"We can put a movie on," he offered, his hand again falling to her back naturally. "Something funny, maybe?"

He was trying so hard to help this, Beckett realized. And going home would really accomplish nothing. Going home would only make her dwell on this more. She would have too much time to herself. She would have nothing to distract her from the day. The harsh reality of the case would settle in and there would be nothing to help her push it aside.

But Castle, he made things just a little better. He dulled the pain. Looking into his eyes she could always fall slightly away from the darkness of the world.

"How about Star Wars?" she asked with her first slight smile of the evening.

"Good choice," he replied, rising from his chair.

Instead of leading the way out, he let Kate go first. She straightened her shirt, flipped her hair, and focused on regaining her emotions.

Her heels resonated loudly as they clicked across the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I realize this definitely isn't my best work, but it was done in 10 minutes and I'm pretty happy with it. Again, what I did was listen to the song and then write something based on immediate thoughts. The story won't be directly based on the song, but it will always be heavily influenced by it. Let me know what you think and any songs that you'd like me to write about.


	2. Beat Me Up

**Beat Me Up – Allison Iraheta**

Requested by Xx-Regina-Phalange-xX

* * *

><p>The case had been long, tiring, and stressful. Beckett was running low on sleep but Castle was as energetic as ever with his spectacular theories. The crazier his imagination became, the less patience Beckett found she had, and before she could stop herself, she had snapped at him.<p>

"Castle, would you shut up for one minute?" She had spit the words with extreme venom.

He only grinned in response. "Hear me out. The Yeti theory actually makes sense. Our victim was covered in snow, right? So a Yeti…"

"Rick!" She said, interrupting him. Her voice had now risen to a full blown yell.

"I'm only kidding…" he said quietly. "Trying to help brighten the mood."

"Well, you're not helping. You never help, actually. Every single moment of every day you make me question this 'partnership'."

The sarcasm she'd used when referring to their situation didn't go unnoticed. Castle looked hurt and dejected. He lowered his eyes in what must have been embarrassment.

Kate lowered her voice now, but the harsh tone was still present. "Just go home, Castle."

"Sure. Yeah…" he mumbled as he left the room without another word.

Kate leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. As soon as he was gone, she had regretted her words. He had pushed her to some breaking point and she had lost control.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket she considered calling him back in, but decided that she should cool down first. She couldn't face him now, not after what she had just said.

Who knew how much her words had screwed up?

She had gone home that night feeling more alone than ever. She'd yelled at Castle. She'd yelled at the one person that was always there. The one person that she could actually rely on and she had attacked him.

Would he even come back at all? She had told him to go, told him that he was never any help. Would he pretend that had never happened and return the next day? Surely not.

Again Beckett glanced at her cell phone and wrestled with the idea of calling him. Instead, she grabbed one of his books and curled up on the couch.

She lost herself in the reading and eventually moved to her bedroom, where she fell asleep with the book opened on her stomach.

The alarm the next morning came harshly and swiftly. She pulled herself out of bed and decided to pass on fixing her hair.

She felt terrible. Castle would never know; could never know, but she had shed tears that night. Her partner was angry, at the least, possibly gone. Work without Rick seemed a foreign thought.

When she found her way into the precinct, she was shocked to see Castle in the chair beside her desk.

Trying her best to keep her enthusiasm at the sight of him at bay, she greeted him coolly. "Castle," she said with a nod.

"Detective," he smiled and passed her a coffee.

Even after what she'd said, after yelling and screaming at him; he was here, and he had coffee. And this wasn't the first time she'd snapped on him. She was constantly hitting him with words that had to sting.

Hell, he was her verbal punching bag, but he was here loyally every morning.

She couldn't pretend it had never happened, even if he could.

"Rick, listen…" Her voice was low as she moved slightly closer to him. "About the things I said…"

"Kate," he interjected. "You know you don't have to apologize. I can be too much. It was a long case. That was completely understandable."

Beckett shook her head and the look in Castle's eyes from the night before flashed back into her mind.

"No. It's not understandable. It's ridiculous. I'm sorry, okay?" Their eyes connected and she felt that familiar spark return as a smile appeared on his lips.

"It's okay," he grinned. "I can take a beating, anyway. A good one…"

His eyes glimmered as he chuckled immaturely at his words.

"Really, Castle?" Beckett rolled her eyes and tried to hold back a smile. He was completely impossible.

"You love it," he said quickly in response.

"Hm," the detective answered, looking to the papers on her desk and trying to avoid admitting anything about love.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Is there a song you want me to write about? Keep those submissions coming, and please, please let me know what you're thinking of these one-shots! Also, feel free to find me on Twitter: SkyyTweet. I would love to talk to you all!


	3. Vienna

**Vienna – Billy Joel**

**Recommended by Rhysel Ash**

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett didn't take breaks. She didn't take sick days. At the end of every year, her unused sick days were thrown out. She didn't need them. She didn't have time for them.<p>

There was too much to do, too many families to heal, too many cases to solve, and not nearly enough hours in the day.

So, when Rick Castle invited her, once again, to his house in the Hamptons, the answer was simple.

"I can't with work, Castle. You know that. Or you would, if you didn't constantly play Angry Birds."

"I was tweeting that time, thank you." He said, setting his phone on the desk with as much drama as he could muster. Beckett rolled her eyes.

"But hear me out!" he continued with enthusiasm once the phone wasn't occupying any attention. "I've talked to the Captain. You're clear for the weekend. More than clear even. Ryan and Esposito are fine with it, too. I've checked with everyone. I even mentioned it to Lanie. She basically begged me to take you. Not that she needed to." He trailed off for a moment, a small smile on his face, before he regained his train of thought. "You can definitely afford to lose a day or two."

Kate shook her head, pushing the words out of her mind. His logic was wrong. It had to be. "I just have too much to do," she said.

"I just told you. Work is covered!" He shot back quickly.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I have things to do at home? Things that aren't work related? Maybe I'm painting my apartment. Or _maybe_ meeting someone?" Beckett cocked an eyebrow as she caught the writer's eye.

"Ah, a date?" he asked, trying desperately to sound apathetic. He didn't care. No, not at all.

"Would that bother you?" Beckett asked, her voice light. She was unable to resist the chance to mess with him.

"No…" he said all too quickly.

The detective glanced back at her desk and smiled slightly. "I'm just too busy, Castle. Murderers don't take vacations."

"So, no date?" he asked, wringing his hands in his lap.

"Only with the dead,"

"I shouldn't find that sentence so endearingly attractive," Castle mumbled to himself before raising his voice and continuing to argue for his case. "Everyone knows the things you do, Kate. You're the best detective here. Your passion is obvious. You don't have to work _all _the time. Slow down for a while."

"Castle," she said sternly, warning him not to push this too far.

"Okay, okay," he mumbled, taking a drink of his coffee.

"All I'm saying…" he continued, ignoring her glare. "Is that you deserve this, and it would be fun. Just you, me, the beach, some cold drinks…"

"Are you trying to be romantic?" Beckett asked with a smirk.

"Maybe," Castle grinned. "Really, though." He was serious again in an instant. "The offer is totally open. The Hamptons are waiting."

"You and that obsession with seeing me in a bathing suit," Beckett grumbled as she flipped open her phone.

"Beckett," she said professionally. Castle didn't say a word as she listened to details on the latest murder.

After getting the address they rushed off to the scene of the murder.

At the scene Castle and Beckett were greeted with the gruesome death of an entire family. The day passed in a whirl of caffeine, hidden emotions, and frustration.

When they'd finally solved the murder and gone back to the precinct to finalize papers, Beckett had been the one to bring up the topic.

"Does the offer stand?" she asked quietly, almost shyly.

Castle looked at her in slight confusion. The stress of the day had nearly wiped the conversation from earlier from his mind.

"The offer… about the Hamptons," Beckett elaborated. Her voice was low. There was a weakness there that she rarely let even Castle hear. The kind of weakness that only occurred after a long day filled with murder and confusion.

"That house is ready and waiting for you." Castle answered instantly with a nod.

"For us," she corrected as she stood and pulled her coat off the back of the chair.

Rick watched her walk away for a moment before shuffling to catch up. He was momentarily shocked by her acceptance, and the use of "us" had never hit him so strongly before.

And despite the hardships of the day and the lack of humor in their conversation, he couldn't resist. "So, I'll get to see you in a bikini, right?" he asked as soon as he'd caught up to her and met her pace.

"Castle," she said, nudging him playfully.

He could have sworn she giggled as he dramatically flailed from her nudge. He grinned as he followed her out the door.

The Hamptons were waiting for them. And if he had any luck at all, so was Katherine Beckett in a bikini.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I've made a discovery. 10 minutes song-fics are the PERFECT getaway. Thanks to all who have recommended songs. I'm having so much fun with them, and I promise I'll get to them all as soon as possible. I'm always taking new recommendations. If there's a song you want me to use as inspiration for one of these fics, please drop me a review and let me know! And really, if you're just enjoying what I'm doing here, you know, you could drop me a review then too.

Anyway, if you want to find me on Twitter, I'm there at SkyyTweet. I'd love to talk to y'all!


	4. Just a Kiss

**Just a Kiss**

**Requested by Beckettfan23**

* * *

><p>Rick Castle paused outside the door for a moment. He straightened his tie, ran a hand quickly through his hair, and checked that his shirt was free from creases.<p>

When Beckett had finally, _finally _agreed to go on a proper date with him, Castle had insisted that they do everything right. Dinner at a nice restaurant, a pickup at the door, his nicest new sports jacket and tie; Kate deserved all of it, and more.

Castle took a deep breath, pulled himself back to the present, and knocked on the door. It swung open immediately, as if Beckett had been waiting just on the other side.

She looked stunning. More than stunning really; she was beyond words. Her hair was curled loosely around her face. Her red dress which, thanks to Lanie's tip, matched his tie perfectly, fell just above her knees. It was cinched at the waist and flared slightly out around her legs. The top cut into a V and small ruffles lined it. It was beautiful. _She _was beautiful.

The look of confusion on Kate's face reminded Rick that he was eying her up and down without actually saying anything.

"Kate… You look…" He fumbled for a moment, searching desperately for words that could do any amount of justice. With a glance up he met her eyes and all eloquent speech was gone in an instant. "Really good," he managed, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Come on, Castle," Beckett said, reaching for his hand with a grin. "We've gone out to eat a million times, but put me in a fancy dress and that's the best you've got? 'Really good?' As _one _of my favorite authors, I would really expect better."

Castle squeezed her hand and felt himself relaxing as she teased him. This was familiar, and they really had done it a million times. Give or take. Calling it a "date" shouldn't really change anything.

* * *

><p>The restaurant was fancy. It was a place for celebrities; a place much nicer than Castle had told Beckett. A place so nice that Beckett felt incredibly out of place.<p>

"I am so underdressed," she whispered to him as they entered the building. Around them couples wore tuxedos and extremely high class dresses. Dresses that cost more than Kate Beckett made in a year.

"You're the most beautiful woman here," he answered quickly, following a waiter to their private table. He really had gone all out.

The table they arrived at was in its own separate room. It was cozy and comfortable, and nicer than anywhere Kate had ever dined before. She tried not to think about how much it must have cost.

The night progressed perfectly. Dinner was fabulous, and Beckett had never tasted better cheesecake, but the highlight of the night remained the simple conversation with Castle.

It had always been easy. Castle was her partner, and her friend. Besides, words were his talent. Conversation had never been lacking.

But years of awkward dating had taught Kate what to expect. Even the most charming of men often couldn't find anything to talk about on an official date.

And even if they had slept together more times than Beckett could keep up with now, "date" was a truly intimidating term. They were together in every way, really, but public events were things that they had avoided until now, and for that reason, Beckett was afraid that they might hit some sort of lull.

Of course, Castle had proven her wrong. He was charming, and wonderful, and flawless. Nothing had changed. In fact, things were better. The dim lighting was a lovely change from the usual bright lights of burger joints and Chinese restaurants.

After finishing their meals and talking for what could have been hours, they had finally left. On the street they decided to walk to Castle's loft. It was close, they both wanted coffee, and Alexis and Martha conveniently weren't home.

The loft was warm and welcoming and Castle really did have the best coffee maker. They enjoyed their drinks on the couch and Beckett found herself curling close to the writer beside her. They were always touching. Whether they leaned lightly on each other, or held hands close, the contact was always there.

"It's late." Castle glanced at the clock on the wall. "A kiss goodnight?" He pulled her close and enveloped her.

This was their first date, but it certainly wasn't their first kiss. They moved together like a perfectly choreographed dance, Kate pulling him closer by the tie, Rick tightening a hand around her waist.

Castle leaned away suddenly. "Why, Detective Beckett, this is only our first date. I wouldn't have pegged you for the type," he smiled as she pressed another kiss to his lips, effectively shutting him up.

His words only drove her closer to him. She was pulling at his tie now, trying to remove it without losing contact with his lips.

"We're… only supposed… to kiss." Castle panted, leaning away again. "This is our first…"

"Shut up, Castle," Beckett growled as she fiercely pulled his jacket off and pushed him flat onto the couch.

He chuckled as he brought his hands up to meet her.

Just a kiss didn't seem enough for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for all the recommendations, everyone! I am loving writing these and I am always accepting new requests for songs. It might take a year, but I promise if you request a song, I **will **write about it. Please let me know what you think!


	5. Arms

**Arms – Christina Perri**

**Recommended by I'm Widget**

* * *

><p>The anniversary of her death was always the hardest. Every color, every food, every word, every single thing reminded her of that night.<p>

The tape, the flashing sires, it all came back so clearly. The deep red of Lanie's shirt was suddenly the blood of her mother's wounds. Ryan's blue tie was the flashing of the police car. Even the coffee Castle had brought made her sick to her stomach.

But she held it together. It had been years. She had to move past this. She had to prove to herself that she could work through this day like any other.

Kate Beckett was strong, and she could handle this.

All day she kept her most convincing front up. Emotionally, every wall was up and stronger than ever before.

No one could know the pain she was going through. No one could know that she was constantly replaying the scene of her mother's death in her mind. No one could know that she hadn't, and wouldn't smile, really smile, all day.

No one could know, and Beckett was sure that no one had known, until Castle hurried into the rapidly closing elevator and turned solemnly to face her.

Instead of speaking and instead of questioning her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a full hug.

Kate knew that she should pull away. The logical part of her mind told her to pull away, but she couldn't do it. She needed this.

Her world had come down on this day years ago, and she remembered every detail. Everything she'd had was gone in one quick fleeting moment, gone with her mother's life. She had managed to push away the reality of her mother's death all day, but now it was there. Now, wrapped close to Castle, she allowed herself to fully miss her mother. To fully miss her _mom_.

She melted into Castle's arms and tears filled her eyes.

Through her best front and her strongest walls, Castle had still known. He had seen straight through her, and Kate found that she didn't mind. It was okay that someone could know her. _Really _know her. Know her well enough to tell just by the look in her eyes that something was desperately wrong.

He didn't speak or release his hold on her. He didn't question her. Instead, his arms reached farther around her body and he wrapped her tighter into him.

Kate felt tears welling in her eyes as she finally allowed herself to cry. She had made it all day, and now she was reduced to tears in an elevator, open and waiting for them to exit on ground floor.

None of it mattered.

As she leaned into his chest, Beckett was filled with the aroma of his shirt. Castle smelled of paper, leather, and coffee. Somehow, he smelled exactly how she'd always expected, back when she was just a fan, and he was just an author. Lifetimes ago.

His books had saved her then, just as he was saving her now. Just as he had saved her so many times before.

He smelled like a good book. Like a calm evening curled up on the couch after a long day. He smelled like home, and in his arms, in that moment, that was exactly where Kate was.

In his arms she fell, but also felt her strength returning. He had caught her when she'd needed it the most.

In his arms, she believed that she could let this day go.

When they finally pulled apart, Rick reached up to gingerly brush away a tear from Kate's cheek.

"Takeout?" she asked quietly.

"Chinese sounds great," Castle replied, the shadow of a smile falling onto his lips.

As Kate followed her partner onto the street, the first smile of the day graced her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I realize that I'm straying from the order of song recommendations, but this song… WOW. Perfect, perfect suggestion for Caskett. If you've never heard it, go listen to it. I realize that this is a short one, but I was just feeling it. It was one of those instances where you find an ending that is exactly what you want and can't stand to change it at all. Please let me know what you think, and if there's a song you'd like to see my write about!

Also, I would love to talk to any of y'all on Twitter. I'm there at SkyyTweet!


	6. What Hurts the Most

**What Hurts the Most – Rascall Flatts**

**Recommended by Johanna97**

* * *

><p>"Rick,<p>

You… you got shot three days ago. You _died _three days ago. It isn't fair. You had so much to live for, so much to give. But you jumped in front of me. You took that bullet. I don't know that I'll ever forgive you for that. Your daughter…"

Kate faltered. Tears filled her eyes and she glanced up from her paper. Alexis sat in the front pew, tears streaming down her face. Lanie started to stand to help Kate, but the detective found her voice again.

"Alexis needs you, Castle. She needs her father. I just… Nobody needs me that way. So you shouldn't have done what you did. The precinct is so empty without you. I've only been in once since it happened, but I don't know that I'll ever be able to go back. I haven't moved your chair from my desk. I can't."

She stopped for a moment as tears fell, making spots on the paper that she was reading from.

"I haven't seen Ryan and Esposito smile yet. And you know them, that… just doesn't happen. Once you told me that they were the Fred and George of our little group. You were Ron, and I was Hermione. You never were much like Ron though, so I know why you picked him."

She smiled slightly at the memory, but tears fell at the same time.

"I just can't do this without you, Castle. You shouldn't have meant so much to me. You shouldn't have come into my life and made me care so damn much."

She broke down again as a sob escaped her lips. Martha was crying now too.

"I'm drowning without you. I don't know how to eloquently put any of this. Words were your thing. I just need you. You weaseled your way into my life and you became this wonderful, steady rock. You were always there. Always. We said it all the time, and now, we'll never have it."

Kate glanced at the closed coffin behind her. She couldn't bear to imagine the face behind the box.

"It should have been me, Castle. I would give anything, _anything _for it to have been me. The worst part is that I never told you any of this. And if you heard what I was saying, that is should have been me, you would be so angry. You would give me that stern look, lower your voice, and tell me that I was worth it. But I'm not. I never was."

She stopped to draw a long, shaky breath.

"You were the strong one, Rick. I need your strength now. There were so many things that I never told you. Like the way you could always make me smile, even on my worst days, and how thankful I was just to have you in my life. How your voice was my favorite sound. How I was a fan of more than your writing. How your eyes were my favorite color in the world.

How I loved you, Rick. I really, really loved you. I hope that you knew that. I think you did; deep down I think we had both known for a long time. I pray that wherever you are, you'll wait for me. It was always you, Rick. It will always be you. I love you."

Beckett folded up the paper and stepped down from the podium. She walked slowly, numbly back to her seat beside Martha. The woman took her in her arms and held her, like her own mother would have.

"He knew… He knew…" Martha murmured slightly as she squeezed Kate closer. The woman finally pulled away, but Beckett found it impossible to breath.

As slow, soft music began to play, the feeling of drowning overtook her again. He was gone. Castle was gone. Forever.

She stood and hurried out of the room. She didn't care how it looked. She had to get out.

On the floor of the bathroom she fell to her knees and focused on breathing. Lanie opened the door moments after she'd caught her breath.

Her friend held her as she cried.

Richard Castle was gone.

_Her _Castle was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Um. This one was depressing. Let me know what you think. Was it as depressing to read as it was to write? And if you'd ever like to make a new television obsessed friend, come find me on Twitter at SkyyTweet. Although, I would prefer you recommend songs here instead of on that site. It's much easier to keep up with here. Thanks, as always, for being wonderful!


	7. Marry Me

**Marry Me – Train**

**Recommended by OnyxKitty**

* * *

><p>They had been officially dating for three months, but it seemed like much longer. The transition had been so natural, so easy. Labeling their relationship hardly changed things. They were a bit more open now, lighter and happier, and they touched a bit more. Well, they touched a <em>lot <em>more, really, but the basics were the same.

She was Detective Kate Beckett. He was writer, Richard Castle. They were partners. Partners in crime, in friendship, and now, partners in love.

They had expected an uproar in the precinct, but apparently their feelings had been clear to everyone before they had even acted on them. No one was surprised, and there was even a running bet, which Lanie joyfully won.

Now, wrapped together in a shared blanket on Kate's couch, Castle pulled her suddenly closer to his chest.

"Would you ever marry me?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kate shot him a surprised look, and then laughed at Rick's offhand comment. "This is your proposal, really? Richard Castle, award winning author known for his charming ways, and _this _is your proposal?"

Castle scoffed dramatically. "This… this is just a curious inquiry. You would know a proposal from Richard Castle when you heard it. Don't you doubt that at all."

"Hm," Kate smiled in spite of herself. His arrogance should have been annoying, but she found it all the more attractive.

"I would marry you right now," he continued. "I was only wondering your thoughts on the matter are."

"Hm," she said again, scanning her eyes over Castle with a look of doubt clear on her face.

He clutched at his chest in a wounded expression.

"Sure, I'd marry you, Castle." Beckett finally answered with a giggle.

She'd never really giggled before Castle. She had laughed. She had chuckled. But a giggle, a real honest to God, childish giggle… that was fairly new.

"I would, however, expect one hell of a proposal," she added as a quick afterthought.

Castle's face was suddenly very serious. He had been working on something for this occasion. Not on paper, but in his mind. It was what he did, as a writer and truly, he had never had an easier time writing anything in his entire life. What better time to reveal his works? There was nothing to lose.

"Katherine Beckett, you are the most phenomenal person that I have ever met."

As he began Beckett held her tongue. She was too curious to hear what he had to say to speak against his words.

"You are the epitome of beautiful, inside and out. You are strong, stronger than I could ever be, and yet, I have seen you drop those walls. Even beneath them, your strength is more outstanding that mere words can describe. Your smile lights up my entire world every single day, and your sadness could bring it all crumbling down in an instant. You are like no one that I've ever met. You are tough and independent, elegant and caring, intelligent and witty. But not flawless. No."

Castle pulled Beckett even closer, reaching to grasp her hand in his own.

"You anger easily. And you're rarely patient. You focus on something, and you never, ever back down, regardless of whether you're in danger or not. You don't see the worth in yourself, Kate. You would give your life for others in an instant. And somehow, all these quirks, all these things that the world would call flaws, only make you more perfect. Through every flaw your kindness shines through. Your passion."

The woman smiled, squeezing her partner's hand tighter. This was more than she'd expected.

"Kate, you live your life with so much passion, and God, I just can't get enough of it. You have the kind of passion that makes people want to be better. It makes _me _want to be better.

I would do anything for you. Anything and everything, in an instant, without even a second thought. I promise to be there, always. Whether you're sick and hurting, or just pissed at me for being so damn immature, I promise to be there, standing right beside you.

You are more than I could have ever dreamed of. More than I deserve. But I promise to do my very best to be worthy of you. Always, Kate. We've said that since the beginning. Let's have it. Let's have our always. Will you marry me?"

Somewhere in all his words tears had formed in Beckett's eyes. She wiped them away quickly, a smile breaking out over her face. It was beautiful. _He _was beautiful. Cheesy, and sickeningly romantic, and completely and utterly beautiful.

"So?" Castle asked with a smirk.

"God, Castle," she managed to say, unable to contain the smile that lit up her entire face.

"And that was only my practice proposal," he said with a grin as he brought his lips to meet Kate's.

She kissed him with such power, such passion, that Castle already knew what the answer would be to his actual proposal.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>When you all asked for something fluffy, I bet you didn't expect it to be THIS fluffy. Sometimes I surprise even myself with just how romantically cheesy I can be. I know it's short, but I hope this makes you all feel a bit better after the last, very depressing chapter. Despite this being painfully fluffy, I'm quite happy with it. I would love to hear your thoughts, and as always, I would love to talk to you on Twitter. I'm there at SkyyTweet. Thank you all from the very bottom of my heart for reading and reviewing.


	8. There Is A Light That Never Goes Out

**There is a Light That Never Goes Out – The Smiths**

* * *

><p>After crashing into the door more times than he could count, Castle finally understood that the heavy metal wasn't about to give way. His effort was wasted on an ice cold barrier that was never going to budge.<p>

Beckett, on the other hand, didn't take the hint so easily. She slammed repeatedly into the door, throwing all of her weight full speed into it until she could hardly catch her breath. The cold made breathing difficult already and the force exerted was only making it worse.

"Kate," Castle finally interjected, placing a hand softly on her shoulder and pulling her away from the door.

"No, Castle," she cried in frustration, tearing herself away. Tears of pure determination formed in her eyes as she reared back and flung herself into the door again.

The writer could only watch for another moment before he stepped in front of her again. "You're only wearing yourself out. Conserve your energy."

Taking a logical approach seemed to have an effect and finally, _finally _Beckett turned away from the door. She hid her face from Castle as she angrily wiped away tears that seemed only to freeze halfway down her face.

Castle averted his eyes and slid down the wall to take a seat on the ground. He pulled his coat closer to his body.

Beckett paced for a moment before sighing in exasperation and sliding down to sit beside Castle.

"We're going to die in here," she said, staring straight ahead. She said the words stoically. If there was any emotion involved, she hid it well.

"That's the spirit," Castle answered, trying to see even the smallest flicker of a smile light up her face.

His comment found no happiness. Instead she only raised her shaking hands to her body and pulled them tighter, hoping to find some warmth.

Castle noticed her actions. They were freezing, with no way out. This wasn't the time to dance around anything. "Come 'ere," he said, shifting towards her.

She didn't argue, didn't act like anything was awkward. Beckett slid in front of him and leaned against his chest.

He wrapped his arms to grip each of her shoulders and she leaned backwards with a sigh. It was a shame she had never gotten to enjoy how well her body molded with his before this.

"We'll be fine, okay? Someone will come." He spoke quietly, as if he was trying to convince himself as well.

"Okay," she answered, as her teeth began to chatter.

They couldn't last long with this temperature. They both knew that, but they pushed the thoughts away as the pulled closer to each other.

In silence they tried to focus only on the feel of the other, and ignore the chilling air that drilled into them.

Time fell away as they focused on the sound of the other's breathing.

And suddenly it had grown too quiet. The sounds of Castle's breathing had lost their reliable steadiness.

"Castle, are you there?" She asked, automatically fearing the worst. His grip on her shoulder hadn't tightened for some time.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm right… I'm right here." His words came out broken and fragmented. Frozen. But he was alive.

"I can't feel anything," she said truthfully. Everything was gone, numb with the cold. She was aware of the fact that Castle was clutching her, but everything else, every other feeling, was gone.

A thought suddenly came to her and if she'd had the energy for it, Kate would have laughed. "I always thought… being a cop, I'd take a bullet. I never thought I'd freeze to death." The terrible oddness of their situation was all too evident.

"Hey, we're not dead yet," Castle replied, always the optimist.

Beckett was vaguely aware of more pressure on her head as Castle pushed closer. "I just wish this was one of your books and you could rewrite the ending."

And he had. Richard Castle had rewritten every ending he could possibly think of as they'd sat, huddled together in the cold. There were so many ways that they could have had a happy ending, and he had ruined it. This was his fault.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"For being me. Going rogue. Getting you into this. If we hadn't gone on our own…" His sentences were fragmented and defined by his shaking voice, but the sentiment was clear.

It was as Kate feared. He blamed himself.

"Castle… No. Okay. Shhh…" she murmured. "You were right. We found the bomb. We were just too late, okay?"

She turned to nuzzle further into his chest, too meet his eyes. Despite the cold, despite the fact that her breath was barely pushing its way out of her chest, his eyes always held a certain light that lifted her spirits.

"Castle,"

She reached up to touch his face, ever so softly, and he shifted to face her. She needed her words to make him understand. That it wasn't his fault. That she appreciated him. That she needed him. But the words weren't there. They would hardly come.

"Thank you… for being there," she finally managed, her breath hitching with the effort.

"Always," he said with a confidence that, even in the freezing cold, managed to warm her.

The reality hit her swiftly and harshly. She was dying. _Really dying. _Right here, trapped in a freezer, wrapped in her unexpected partner's arms, she was losing her life. And they had never gotten their chance together. He didn't know anything. He didn't know the truth.

With every ounce of strength that remained, Kate pushed the words out. "I just want you to know how much I lo…"

Still her strength was not enough. As her eyes slid shut Kate only had one resounding thought.

To die here, in the arms of Richard Castle, really was quite a heavenly way to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I have always wanted to write that scene. It was incredibly powerful in the show and I hope that I've done it some kind of justice. No one recommended that song, but I love it and I've always thought of the freezer scene in association with it. I would love to hear what you all think! Also, if you have song requests you're free to leave those in a comment! Thanks, always.


	9. Tip of the Iceburg

**Tip of the Iceburg – Owl City**

**Recommended by - jpdesperaux**

**Author's Note: **I am a senior in high school riddled with sports, classes, and the anxiety of college applications. This will definitely be updated less frequently than it has been in the past, but fear not, I have no abandoned this. I will get to the recommendations. It just might take me a while. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"It's the girlfriend. There's no question about it, Castle. She had motive and she was there! Isn't that proof enough? She was the only one with him anywhere near the time of death."<p>

Castle shook his head stubbornly. "No, nope… I don't think so. I think you're wrong on this one."

"And what do you think, writer boy? Who did it?" Beckett snapped, emphasizing the fact that her partner was not, in fact, a cop at all.

"I think it was the friend," he answered with confidence, overlooking Beckett's previous jab.

"Why?"

"I just have a feeling." He smirked as Beckett whirled around in frustration. She studied the murder board intently, but found nothing to doubt that the girlfriend had, in an act of passion, killed her victim.

"You're wrong, Castle," she mumbled, still staring at the facts. "You have to be."

"Care to bet on it?" he asked with a smirk.

Beckett deadpanned back to him. "You're kidding?"

"I would never!" he exclaimed.

With another glance back at the board, Beckett decided that her chances were quite good. "Fine. I win, you have to stay here all night while I finish my paperwork for the next week, and keep me supplied with fresh coffee the entire time."

Castle nodded. Those terms weren't terrible. The prospect of spending more time with Kate Beckett, spending more time just watching her, he could live with it. Hell, he might just do that even if he won the bet.

"And if I win, you go skating with me… tomorrow." Rick grinned as her eyes widened.

"Skating?" she asked as if she didn't fully understand the question.

"Ice skating," he clarified. "With me."

Kate cocked an eyebrow and shook her head. "Alright, **if **you win, I agree to waste my day off going ice skating with you."

"Alright," he grinned.

As the case progressed and more information became available, Beckett realized with a sense of horror, that Castle was right. All along it had been the friend. She desperately searched for some evidence otherwise but when Castle's pick confessed of his crime, she could avoid the issue no longer.

"I'll pick you up at your apartment… 12 o'clock." He smirked.

Beckett sighed and nodded in response. She had lost, fair and square, whether she liked it or not.

12 came quickly and Castle was right on time at the door. He was wearing deep red scarf with his usual sports coat attire, and Beckett couldn't help but admire him. She coincidentally wore a red scarf as well. The fact that they matched perfectly didn't slip past Castle.

"Nice scarf," he said with a grin. Beckett couldn't find words to snap back at him.

"Let's go," she said in annoyance.

The ride to the rink was quick. Instead of going to a busy, popular place to skate Castle seemed to have rented his own private rink.

Kate wasn't surprised to find skates already out for her, and the ice completely free of people. She bantered with Castle about his excessive use of money as she laced her skates.

When her skates were ready Beckett hopped up and started out on the ice. It had been years since she'd skated and she was anxious to see if any skill that she once had remained.

Castle had been hoping that Beckett was a terrible ice skater. He had been hoping she'd be clumsy, clinging onto him just to stay afoot, but as he realistically imagined, she was flawless.

As soon as her skates touched the ice she took off. Her movements were graceful and smooth. She slid across the ice perfectly, not missing a beat or fumbling in the slightest.

She hooked her thumbs into her coat pockets, twirled to face him, and took off. Her dark hair cascaded behind her, catching the wind and kissing the air.

She didn't wait for him as she disappeared across the rink and Castle had to remind himself to stop staring and hurry after her. He stepped onto the ice, found his footing, and lost no time catching her.

He had been skating all his life. It was second nature; although he seriously doubted that he looked half as wonderful as Kate did with her fluid, relaxed movements.

She was an angel, truly. Ice skating was surely the greatest idea he'd ever had.

"Something wrong, Castle? Having trouble keeping up?" She turned to smirk at her partner, nudging him gently.

He swiftly recovered from the slight fumble caused by her touch. "No trouble, Detective. You just… you're good," he managed, hoping she would realize this was about her skating abilities.

"Yeah, well, I used to go skating with my mom all the time. It was kind of a tradition." Her eyes glazed over as they often did when filled with memories.

"Kate, I'm sorry. I… I didn't know." His words were soft and genuine.

Kate looked down at her skates for a moment before reconnecting with Castle's eyes. "No. It's okay. I've missed this." She smiled and suddenly grabbed the writer's hand, pulling him after her as she increased her speed.

The warmth of her hand caught Castle by surprise and he nearly fell as he was swept after her. He recovered and skated by her side, still clutching her hand.

Castle expected her to pull away, to remove her hold on him, but Kate never did. Throughout their skating, Castle and Beckett held on to each other's hands, staying close in proximity.

Their conversation was natural and comfortable, and often they skated in complete silence. It was a pleasant silence that they both rarely got to enjoy.

And at the end of the night when Kate leaned into him for a soft kiss, Richard Castle was completely sure that this was the best idea he'd ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I would love to hear any of your thoughts. :)


	10. Stand By Me

**Stand by Me – Ben E. King**

**Author's Note**: I wrote this while wishing I had someone like Castle to call at times like these. So, yeah, this is pretty real stuff. And I do apologize about the length of time these are taking me. I'm trying to apply to college and juggle everything at once. Life is just getting really busy at the moment. I appreciate the patience. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Being a well-respected detective was fantastic. Closing cases never failed to bring a certain sense of pleasure, but at the end of the day, a closed case couldn't keep you company. A closed case couldn't hold you through the night. It couldn't tell you everything would be alright when the world seemed to be crumbling down. A closed case wasn't always enough.<p>

Kate Beckett had come to terms with that fact long ago. Despite knowing perfectly full and well that being a good detective wasn't going to fulfill every aspect of her life, Beckett sometimes broke down.

After a hard case, when all she needed was a warm embrace, the coldness of her empty apartment hit her incredibly hard and she slid to the ground in tears, clutching a couch pillow just for some form of closeness.

It even happened after a perfectly good day. Sometimes, even if she had done nothing but simple, painless paperwork all day, Kate found herself unable to keep it together at home.

Tonight was that kind of night. Her day hadn't been bad. She hadn't dealt with a particularly tough case, or witnessed a horrible crime; tonight, Kate Beckett was simply lonely.

She tried to settle into a good comedy show to forget her lack of company, but she found that seeing the happiness of the couples on television only made her feel worse.

This wasn't how she'd pictured her life as a kid.

She was supposed to be happily married by now, settled into a house, or maybe a nice, big apartment, coming homing to the man of her dreams every night.

Instead, she came home to books, her TV, and often a glass of wine. It was enough most of the time, but tonight, she longed for someone to just be there.

Her mind strayed to Castle, despite the fight she was putting up to keep him out of her thoughts. The possibility was always there. She could call Castle.

He would come, she knew. He was her friend, her partner, and he would show up at any time, no matter how late, if she only called. He could make her smile and forget her problems like no one else that she'd ever known.

With Richard Castle around, the world didn't seem quite as dark. The night didn't seem as long. The loneliness wasn't nearly as painful.

As her TV changed to the next show on the channel and a glowing couple with a newborn couple appeared on her screen, Kate couldn't find any reason not to talk to Castle. Her bitterness took control as she made a snap decision.

Before she could change her mind, the detective grabbed her cell phone, shot the writer a quick text, and took a deep breath as she tossed the phone onto the couch beside her.

Already she regretted her short message.

"It's late, I know, but you feeling a pizza and movie night?"

It was juvenile, immature, lacking any real thought, and completely stupid. Kate sat cursing herself until her phone buzzed loudly beside her. She snatched it to check the message quickly.

"I thought you'd never ask. Be right there." His text was exactly what Beckett had been expecting. It was optimistic, playful, supportive, and so very Castle.

Beckett stared at the text for a moment, torn between regretting inviting him over, and jumping with joy at the fact that he was on his way. She finally came to her senses and hurried to pop a pizza into the oven.

It seemed to Kate that only a few minutes had passed when a quiet knock roused her from the couch. Castle. Suddenly the woman realized, in horror, that she looked very, very far from presentable.

Her hair was thrown into a lazy, low ponytail, her makeup was virtually gone from the shower she'd had when she'd gotten home, and she wore a large NYPD t-shirt. But the kicker, the really terrible move, was that Kate Beckett was wearing tiny, skimpy cloth shorts.

She hadn't been thinking when she'd invited Castle over. Usually no one saw her sleep attire and she wore whatever she happened to grab from her drawer. Now, however, she was pulling at the bottom of her shorts as she walked towards the door, trying desperately to make them appear at all longer.

Her attempts must have proved unsuccessful because when she opened the door to herapartmentCastle's eyes shot straight to her legs.

"Castle," she greeted him with more volume than was truly necessary in order to draw his attention back to her eyes.

He looked up quickly, cleared his throat, and tried for a smile.

"Come in," she said, before he could utter a word. Castle, who still didn't know what was really going on at all, walked, complete with a confused expression, into the apartment. He was able to get a clear look at Beckett when she turned to pour drinks for them both.

"Kate, you look…"

"Terrible, I know," she interrupted, taking a sip from her wine glass and passing Castle a glass of his own. "You've seen me in a hospital bed though, right? No biggie." She shrugged and tried to see his face light up but instead he remained stoic.

"Beautiful," he said quietly. "I was going to say that you look beautiful."

The woman felt the breath rush away from her lungs. Beautiful. Now _that _was a new one. Castle had called her hot and sexy more times than she could count, but beautiful? That held a whole new level of intimacy.

And she wasn't wearing any makeup, for goodness sakes! He was lying, surely. He must have thought she needed some sort of a confidence boost. Maybe he just felt awkward about how rough she did look.

"Castle, you don't have to…"

"No. Truly… Beautiful." He interrupted her before she could even finish her sentence. His eyes stared into hers with an intensity that she could hardly handle.

"Well, thank you," she murmured, unsure of how to take his compliment.

And then, instantaneously, he was back to his usual light-hearted self. "So why the late night text? Bootie call?"

Kate tried not to smile as she dramatically rolled her eyes. "You wish, Castle," she said slyly. His smirk revealed that yes, he did indeed wish that. "Actually, I was bored, and I thought, who else is sitting around having no life on a Friday night. You came straight to mind."

"Oh!" Castle feigned pain and pressed a fist to his own chest. "I would take offense to that if it wasn't for that fantastic smell coming from your kitchen."

Kate was quickly reminded that she hadn't taken the food out of the oven. She jumped up and half-jogged into the kitchen. "Damn it," she muttered, hoping she hadn't burnt their meal.

Luckily she was able to pull the pizza out on time. It was only slightly black around the edges, but otherwise, just fine.

She divided the pizza into slices and placed two slices on separate plates. After setting a plate in front of herself and Castle, she took a seat back on the couch. With a glance up, Kate realized that Castle's eyes were fixed on her, a small smile frozen on his face.

He didn't seem to even realize that she was looking back at him. "Problem, Castle?" she snapped after a moment of his eyes piercing into her.

"Sorry," he said, shaking his head as if to clear away his thoughts. A grin quickly returned to his face. "That was adorable," he said, gesturing towards the kitchen.

Kate wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Um… What?" she asked, unable to recognize what he could possibly be amused by.

"That whole, I think the food is burning thing. It was cute." His grin widened as Beckett narrowed her eyes at him.

"Whatever you say, Writer-Boy," she muttered, taking a bite of her pizza.

"Writer-_Man_!" he complained before taking a bite of his food as well.

As they continued the meal, Rick seemed to do what he always did; he made her feel better. Soon Beckett found she was unable to remember why she had even been upset in the first place.

In fact, by the end of the night, loneliness was absolutely the last thing on Kate Beckett's mind.


End file.
